


Home

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Home, Love, M/M, bi-polar ian, my boys - Freeform, post 5x12, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked:<br/>Could you write my prompt?  After 5x12, Mickey asks to his entirely family (Mandy, Svet and Yev included) to go to live in the Northside. He comes back moths later to the Southside, for sell his house, with a friend. He goes to the Alibi and tells Kev that all the Milkoviches have finished the studies and they have jobs. When he saw Ian, he asks his friend to pretend to be his boyfriend. Ian is regretting the break up and becomes super jealous of Mickey. And he decides to try to win him back</p><p>Didn't follow exactly, but the basis is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to whoever requested this. It was truly inspiring. As usual my mind got away with me. Yay for road trips.

One shot:

By request: 

\--

 

 

Mickey sat in the living room looking out at his family. He called Mandy in and asked Lana to come over. “I need to get the fuck away from this place.” He says and they all look at him, understanding.

“Okay…” Mandy says. “I came all the way back here so you could tell me you're leaving? Couldn't do that on the phone?”

  
“No. Because I want you all with me. My family.”

  
“And I'm here because?” Lana asks eyeing her husband.

  
“Because you're family too Svet. And my son. All of us. Let's get the fucking hell out of here.”

  
“What about red?” Iggy asks and receives a glare from Mandy.

  
“Don't talk to me about him. He left. We're done. He no longer exists.” Mickey says angrily and Iggy visibly swallows and nods his head.

\--  
Ian had heard that Mickey was leaving, mostly from Mandy, who showed up at his doorstep one day and clocked him in the jaw before telling him that they were all moving and it was his fucking fault. He couldn't fault her for that, because it was his fault. There was no denying that Mickey leaving Chicago was absolutely on him, but how was he supposed to stop it? Run back to his ex and tell him he was sorry? He was sorry for so many things but letting him go, letting Mickey move on, could he really be sorry about that?

  
Letting him go, move away from this shithole was what was best for Mickey so instead of running to him and telling him not to go, that he loved him, he didn't. He steered clear until they were all gone. He texted Mandy and told her that he loved her and would miss her. He even stopped by to see Lana and tell her of she or Yev ever needed anything, they just had to call but in all he was determined to let the love of his life go, because Mickey didn't need his shit, his fucked up shit and that was all there was to it.

\--  
The time passes slowly for Mickey, moving on from Chicago, from Ian Gallagher is like slow torture. He is surviving but just, he gets a job at a boring office, not really his style but who cares, typing stupid crap into a computer all day is better than the illegal shit he was pulling back home he supposes. So he works and goes home to his family and he even makes a few friends, or rather Mandy makes friends with people they both work with, and forces him to deal with it.

“Mickey…we have an offer on the house.” Mandy says walking into the living room and he. Odd because who cares.

“What? No reaction?” She asks.

“Let em have the shithole.”

“You have to go back to sign the papers Mickey.” She says and that gets his attention.

“The fuck for? Tell them to send them to me. I ain't going back there.” He growls.

“You don't have a choice Mick, and I'll go with you, and Mike can drive. It'll be fine. You keep a low profile and if we run into…certain people, I'll be the buffer. No big deal.”

“I'm not a child Mandy. I don't need you to protect me from the big bad ginger. I don't give a shit if I run into him, just don't wanna go back.” He says

“Okay. But we have to. So let's go.”

“Why are we taking Mike then? You want to show off your old shitty life, to your new friend?”

“No. He's from Chicago. Northside, don't you ever listen to anyone when they talk. He's going to see family…and avoid an ex as well. Win-win.” She shrugs and he rolls his eyes.

  
“Fine whatever.” Mickey finally says.

\--

Ians time passed in a blur. Agonizingly for everyone around him but nobody was really sure about Ian. He had tried to date for a while, Caleb, but turns out it was another person that though he was crazy so, he gave up being normal, stopped taking his meds and full-blown spiraled out of control. Mickey was gone, Mickey had left because of him and no matter how many drinks he took, it didn't erase that, it didn't erase that he had taken his whole life and flushed it down the damn toilet. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had actually seen Mickey's real face but his face evaded his dreams every night, even the hallucinations of him were haunting him.

He cursed as he felt himself sway and downed the rest of his drink before swiftly falling on his ass, ironically landing next to a passed out Frank Gallagher on the floor. Oh how the mighty fall.

\--  
Mandy steps out of the car, stretching her legs. “Fuck, long fucking drive man. You two head up. I need to go check on something while we're here.” She says. Mickey doesn't ask because he knows. She's going to check on Ian, he knows that. He doesn't have to like it but he also can't expect his sister to stop loving her best friend because their relationship went up in fucking flames. He nods at her.

Mandy looks at the Gallagher house, it's daunting really, she takes a deep breath and steps up to the door, praying for all that is holy that Lip isn't the one that answers the door. It isn't thankfully, instead, it's Carl with his arm wrapped around a girl, he looks at her.

“Mandy?” He asks a little shocked

“Hey, is Ian home?” He kind of snorts.

  
“Nah. He don't live here. Has an apartment, doubt he's there though. You might wanna check the Alibi. It's his drinking hour about now.” He says.

“He can't drink on his meds.” She states and he shakes his head.

“Yeah, you try prying that beer from his cold dead hands then. Not like he's downing any damn meds anyway.” He says and she doesn't say what she wants to. Because she wants to ask why nobody is taking care of Ian..and then she remembers, the only people that really took care of him was her and Mickey and they all left him. And more than anything, she left him. Mickey was one thing, he had every right to leave, to hate Ian, but not her, she was supposed to protect him. She took off to the Alibi.

Mandy stood at the door staring at the red-head in front of her, he was a mess. She could see it from across the room. She could see a version of her best friend that she hadn't ever seen. “Ian Gallagher.” She says and his head shoots up and then back down again.  
She sits down in front of him. “What the hell, shitthead.” She says and he looks up again. His eyes are filled with so much emptiness.

  
“Mandy…” He slurs and then he promptly downs a shot and sways. “Oh fuck. I'm gonna fall now. Goodbye.” He says and she shakes her head and gets up to pick the mess off the floor.

“You've got to be kidding me. Why are you doing this Ian? Why?”

  
“Why not? He's gone, I made him go, now I deserve to die, crazy people don't deserve to be happy. They're all right, I'm just crazy Ian. Crazy, crazy Ian.”

“Okay enough. I am going to take you home, your gonna shower and pull your shirt together because he can't see you like this Ian. It'll kill him. It'll kill him.” Ian looks up at her intensely.

  
“Mickey…he's here?” He asks

  
“Yes. And you are gonna be fine if he sees you okay? Not like this. God not like this.”  
\--

Ian does what Mandy tell him. Gets himself together, even agrees to cover a shift as a bartender at a bar in boys town. He doesn't really do much just keeps to himself, smiles occasionally at patrons and reminds himself that he should be better, he only has one beer, he even almost took his meds that morning but decided against it, it wouldn't matter anyway.

When Mickey sees Ian, his heart stops. Why did he go to fucking boys town with Mike? Something about scoping or some shit. He didn't know and he really didn't care. He just wanted to disappear. Ian had spotted him yet. “Oh fuck. I can't do this.” Mickey says and his friend looks over at him.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Red-head, sexy as hell, bartender. My ex. Can't do this.” Mike nods at him.

  
“Too late man, he's staring right at us now.” Mike says. “And is it possible he looks hotter with that kicked puppy look he's trying to hide.”

  
“Shut up.” Mickey laughs and huffs. They slowly walk up the the bar and Mickey outs on his best fake smile and looks at his ex. He looks tired, a little smaller and light bags under his eyes but other than that he looks good. “Ian…” Mickey says. Ians face brightens and he speaks.

“Hey Mick!! You're in town. That's great. I'll get you a drink, what will you have? And your…” Ian stop looking over at mike.

“This is mike…my umm.”

  
“Boyfriend.” Mike says. Ian's face visibly falls but he recovers quickly.

“Mike and Mickey…cute. Huh? Drinks on me!” He says and he rushed to get them their drinks before disappearing not to long after.

“Seems nice,” Mike says.

  
“Mhm. Nicer than I ever was. Even that was a little too nice though. A little manicy. We should head out. I gotta ask Mandy something.” He says and Mike nods and they head out.

  
“Sorry about the boyfriend comment man. You looked a little stuck there with him.

  
“Nah it's fine. I was gonna say it anyway. Haven't seen him since the break up ya know? And I just didn't know what to say to him. How do you ask how someone's doing when they were your entire life less than a year ago.” And Mike nodded.

\--

“What did you just say?” Mandy asks Mickey for the third time.

“I said…saw Ian, seemed too excited ya know? So I asked if he was fine when you saw him. I mean, introduced Mike as my boyfriend and he offered us free drinks, with this huge grin on his face. I'm not saying he can't be happy or whatever but it just struck a cord. So just tell me he's fine, and I won't ask again.” Mickey said.

“Fuck! Fuck! You told him Mike was your what!?!?! Have you lost your goddamned mind!! Oh god. What have I done? Oh no.” She says while she's calling a number in her phone.

“What? He seemed fine really.” He says

“Oh yeah? Did he now? That's because I cleaned his ass up and told him to be fine for a few days. Because I didn't want you seeing him destroyed to break you, and now it doesn't matter because finding out that you have moved on to someone else is gonna break him and I can't find him. I have to find him before he doesn't something really fucking stupid.”

“What are you talking about Mandy? He's fine.”Mickey says.

“Yeah denial, your thing Mick, tell me…how did that work it for you the first time? He's not good Mickey. He's far from good.” She says rushing to call Fiona.

“Hey…it’s Mandy…yeah Um Ian ran into Mickey today and I need to find him, before he…yeah I saw them…what ex…oh okay…yeah. Go to his apartment, we'll check this guys apartment. Thanks. Fi. Yeah…I'll warn him.”

“Maybe you should stay here,” Mandy says after hanging up the phone looking at her brother.

“What?” Mickey asks annoyed.

  
“Fiona is going to check his apartment and I'm going to stop by his exes apartment. Apparently the guy is a real douchebag and …and there's a chance if he was upset enough about you and a new guy, he'd go back there…”

“Who the fuck cares Mandy? If he's fucking the guy, we leave. We make sure he's fine and we fucking leave. Simple as shit. I may not be his biggest fan right now but I saw that look tonite Mandy. He's manic, and he's gonna crash. And we're gonna fucking find him.” He says and she nods.  
\--

Mandy jumps back a little when the door swings open to reveal who she assumes is Caleb. “Yeah?” He asks then he looks to the side. “Mike?” Mandy whips her head sideways.

“Fantastic. You know each other. Can we get on with it. Is Ian here?” He asks and Mike looks away from Caleb and Caleb snorts looking Mickey up and down.

  
“Mickey…right? Well he sure did have the description to a tee, didn't he.” He says.

  
“Baby, come back to bed.” A man coos from inside the apartment. Mickey visibly grimaces.

  
“I need to see Ian,” Mandy says losing her patience.

  
“Ian isn't here. Babe! Come here for a minute. Throw some boxers on.” He calls over his shoulder and moments later a tall, lean dark haired boy comes out. “See, no crazy red heads here.”

  
“Watch your mouth, asshole.” Mickey spits out.

  
“Let's go. He isn't worth it Mickey.” Mike says glaring at Caleb.

  
“Speaking of exes. How are you Mike?” Caleb says smirking.

  
“Better without you. Asshole. And I'm betting Ian is too. See ya.” He says glaring.

  
“Ooohkay…let's call fi. Before one of us clocks this asshole.” Mandy says, the other boys following her but not before Mickey flips him off.  
\--  
“Hello?” Fiona answers.

  
“Hey, it's Mandy. Please tell me you found him.”

 

“Yeah. He's here.”

  
“He…okay?”

  
“That's a relative term. No. He's not but he's not physically hurt or anything. Just drunk, and sitting on the floor writing a letter to Mickey. What the hell happened today? He keeps saying how he moved on and it's over, I can't leave him, he's gonna do something stupid if I leave him alone” she says into the phone.

  
“Fuck, yeah, he saw Mickey today, with our friend, thinks they're together. Damn it. We'll be right there.”

  
“Okay. Mandy. I don't know if your guys want to see this. I mean if Mickey can't…we'd all understand.” She says.

Mandy closes her eyes when she hears Ian call our for Mickey. “Yeah we know but there is no way in hell, he's gonna be able to sleep until he knows he's okay. So we're coming.”

  
Mickey looks at his sister, worried.  
“He's okay Mick, well not okay but he didn't hurt himself, just downed a liquor cabinet and it supposedly writing a letter. Fiona is gonna stay with him and make sure he doesn't do anything.”

  
“Like what? Kill himself? I swear to god if that mother fucker is writing me a suicide letter, oh fucking god.” He says. “Why did I leave? I could have helped him, even if we weren't together anymore. He's family. Damn it!”

  
“I know, I know. But it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get him better okay?”

  
\--

  
Fiona let a tear slip down her face as she watched her brother, she sat on the floor with him. "I fucked up Fi, he's gone and he has someone else now, and It's over, I just want it to be over, but I have to tell him first, I have to write it down before it's over."

"Oh sweet face, it isn't over yet. What are you going to do after that letter? Huh? After you write down everything for Mickey, what are you going to do?" She says completely afraid of the answer.

  
"Prove them all right." He whispers and she shakes her head sadly.

  
"Sweetie, I know you hate when I ask, but when's the last time you took your meds?" She asks quietly.

  
"Dunno, Don't need em, anymore. No reason to take them Only took them for Mickey." He says.

  
"Oh, baby...We all love you, ya know? Gotta take them." He shakes his head at her.

  
"No, No need, It'll be over soon." He says looking back down at his paper.

  
"What will be over soon?" Mickey says from the doorway, Fiona looks up.

  
"Oh god, there it is again, Fi, He's here again, in my head. The Mickey in my head isn't like my Mickey, he tells me to end it, that he never loved me, that I killed him, and he's so angry, tells me to just...die." He shakes.

"Oh fuc..."Mickey starts to whisper, but he shakes his head.

  
"Fi, guys, can you give us a minute," Mickey says

  
"I..don't.."

  
"It's okay, I've got this, get his meds ready, and water, and make him a grilled cheese. Just give me a minute. She nods and goes with Mandy and Mike out to the living room.

\--  
"Hey there Ian." Mickey says leaning down to crouch in front of his unstable ex-boyfriend.

  
"No..can't do it yet, have to write a letter. Stay out of my head." He says.

  
"Hey..Hey...No...You aren't doing anything, no...It's me, right here, real Mickey." he says and Ian looks up at him and shakes his head.

  
"No. Real Mickey has a boyfriend and a better life. Forgot all about me."

  
"You think so huh? Not ever, you got that asshole. not ever. Now come here."

  
Mickey pulls the sobbing man into his arms and strokes his hair.

  
"Why'd you stop taking your meds huh? you know you need them." Mickey says, a tear falling down his face.

  
"Wanted to drink to forget...Seemed pointless if it was just gonna cancel out anyway." Ian says

  
"Okay, I see your point. Why are you writing me then? Got something to say?"

  
"Wanted to say everything before I go." He says

  
"You aren't going anywhere. You hear me? I will sit here, forever if i have to."

  
"I'd like that. I miss you." Ian cries out.

  
"How about I make you a deal...I stay here, if you do everything I tell you to do. I won't stay forever. but I will stay for a while. you can tell me what's in that letter, but you have to do what I say okay?" Mickey says, hoping this will work. Ian nods, like he is a child. and right now with those sad eyes, he kind of is like one.

  
"Okay, so first. Shower." Mickey says.

  
"uhh, but if I go shower, you'll be gone when I get out." Ian says sadly

  
"Nope. you aren't going alone. bathtime, you smell like a distillery, I'll go with you, I promise. want to sit here for another couple of minutes?" Mickey asks and Ian nods, so they do, Ian cries and Mickey just holds him, and finally he gets Ian to stand up and he walks him into the bathroom.

  
"Bubbles?" Ian asks and Mickey nods, and he strips Ian down and gets him into the bathtub and sits on the floor next to the tub and runs a sponge over Ian's body and washes him.

Mickey runs his hands through Ian's hair for a while before finally getting him out and dressing him, leading him to the couch and sitting him down.

  
Fiona looks at him sadly. "How long has he been doing this?" he asks.

  
"What? being sad? a while. but this, I don't know, I didn't know it was this bad."

  
"You should have called me Fiona. I don't care if I want to kick his ass all the time, He's still family, even if I hate him for leaving me and breaking my heart, I still, This is fucked up. This happens again, you call okay?" Mickey says to her and she nods. it's then that Mickey sees Ian look over at Mike.

  
"Fuck." He whispers as he sees the recognition in Ian's eyes. He should of asked Mike to wait outside. Fuck fuck fuck.

  
"You're Mike." Ian says sadly.

  
"Yeah." Mike says looking at him.

  
"Take care of him okay? He'll need you. You take really good care of him okay? He acts all tough all the time, but he's really not, he's kind of fucking amazing, ya know? Just needs someone who isn't crazy to love him, You aren't crazy are you?" Ian asks tilting his head.

  
"Not that I know of." Mike says smiling at the man.

  
"Good. Try not to be. He's had enough crazy, poor guy, but love him and don't let him push you away, he does that too. but he loves, and he's amazing. I let him go, because of this shit, and he deserves someone great, like I was before the crazy. He loved me before the crazy." Ian cries.

  
And now Mickey was just staring and crying because this wasn't his Ian. He was giving up. He was pretty much just releasing him to this other man and that fucking hurt because it meant that Ian really believed he would be gone soon. Fuck no. He wouldn't let him do this.

  
“Hey there. Sugarplum. Time to eat.” Ian looks over at Mickey and growls a little shaking his head.

  
“Hey…thought we had a deal, remember. What was the deal.”

  
“You won't leave yet if I do what you tell me to.”

  
“Yes. So eat a little okay.” Ian finally nods and takes the sandwich in his hand taking a bite. He only takes a couple of bites before sitting it down but Mickey smiles. It's something at least and Fiona just stares at them in awe.

  
“Okay. Come here. That was good. Yeah. I'll give you a couple of minutes okay. Then water and meds.” Mickey says.

  
“Do I have to?” Ian asks.

  
“Deal remember. Meds, then we can go lay down. And just talk, and sleep a little okay?” Ian brightens only slightly.

  
“Laying down sounds good.” He says laying his head on Mickey's shoulder.

  
“Yeah. We can do that.”

  
“What about Mike?” Ian asks.

  
“Mike is gonna stay out here with Mandy okay?” He says and Ian nods.

  
“He won't be mad?” He asks weakly.

  
“No. It's okay Ian. Ready for meds.”

  
“No. But I'll take them. If you stay.”  
\--

Ian lays facing Mickey, his eyes are heavy Mickey can tell but he doesn't close them yet.  
“I'm sorry,” Ian says

  
“I know Ian. I know.”

  
Ian stays in bed for two days, but he takes his meds. He talks to Mickey about everything he can think of and Mickey listens, knowing that there are the things Ian needs him to hear. He tells him about getting on his meds, and dating Caleb, he talks about the fall out of that and Mickey leaving, and stopping his meds. He tells him about wanting to die, he tells him a both everything and they cry sometimes but Mickey listens.

  
On the third day, Ian gets out of bed and sits on the couch. Fiona has gone home, and Mike and Mandy are still there sitting next to Mickey when Ian emerges.

  
Mickey sees the look in his eyes. The dead look Ian only gets when his meds first start kicking in. The numbness.

  
“Hey.” He says weakly and Mandy and Mike get up to disappear outside to leave the boys alone.

  
“I'm sorry you had to take care of me, yet again,” Ian says bitterly.

  
“I'm not. Look, I know your gonna ask me to leave now because that's the look you have but don't even try it.” Mickey says and Ian shrugs and sits down.

  
“You don't need this shit, Mickey. I'm a ball of crazy, a burden. I get it.”

  
“You ain't a fucking burden princess. That the shit Caleb say to you?”

  
“Sometimes,” Ian says

  
“Well fuck him. I met him, and it took everything I had not to put my fist through his face. You weren't a burden to me, ya know? That what you thought? Why you left me?” Mickey asks and Ian nods.

  
“Well stop that shit. Look. We don't have to be together for me to give a damn okay? Next time you think, going off your meds sounds like a good fucking plan, you call me okay? Just because I ain't your boyfriend anymore doesn't mean we aren't friends. When I said you were family, I meant it.” Mickey says.

  
“Even after what I did? Why?”

  
“You don't just shut that shit off Gallagher. Me and you, we've been doing this for what? Years now. I remember this freckled face kid, who just kinda stormed into my life. Pullin me out of my darkest places, wouldn't let me hide away in the shadows, made me care about more than just me and my bullshit. I fell in love with that fucker. He's still in there ya know? I can still see him in there.” Mickey says tapping the side of Ian's head.

  
“But he's sick now. You fell in love with someone who wasn't so fucked up.” He says.

  
“Bullshit. You are still you. You were sick when I found you all fucked up after I broke your heart, just because we didn't know, doesn't mean you weren't, you were sick when you forced me out of the closet with a fucking fire burning vengeance, and you were really sick when you laid in that bed for days and wouldn't get up. I loved you through all that shit. Loved you through all the crazy. And I would have loved you through all of it, for as long as it took. So fuck you for thinking I didn't.”

  
“I'm sorry. I'm glad you moved on, you deserve the world.” Ian says.

  
“I'm not dating Mike. Okay? Although, you two do have the same taste in douchebags, just not this one. You know he dated Caleb. Poor fuck.” Mickey says laughing.

  
“What? God.”

  
“Yeah. Messed up shit. You want to move on without me, fine, but have some taste, Gallagher.”  
\--  
Mickey stayed in town for weeks after that sold his house and stayed until Ian was looking better, acting like Ian.

  
“When are you going back?” Ian asks sadly.

  
“Still thinking of offing yourself?” Mickey asks trailing his fingers across some of the scars on Ian's arms, that were self-inflicted.

  
“If I said yes. You'd stay. And I want you to but no, meds are working. I know it won't fix anything.” Ian says.

  
“Alright. Then in about a week I'd say. Have to call Mike and tell him to come pick us up. He went home already. Too many run in's with Caleb, I'd say. Hope you don't mind if I punch that asshole before I leave.”

  
“Go ahead. I'd do it myself but last time I saw him, I almost killed him. Blacked out, wasn't pretty”

  
“Oh yeah? Damn.”

  
“I'm gonna miss you when you go,” Ian says sadly

  
“Yeah. I'll miss you too. But I live there now.”

  
“I know. You need to go home. Go back to living your life. Can I text you sometimes?”

  
“Of course. Told you that already.”

  
“No, I know I can if I need you but I mean, what about, if I'm not sick or having a hard time. But just cause I miss talking to you.”

  
“Yes, Ian. You can text me.”  
\--  
It takes all of three weeks before Ian is about to snap. His family is driving him crazy, Fiona stops by at least once a day and counts his pills, he can't completely blame her but where was all this concern when he was spiraling out of control when he needed them to be concerned. Now the calls and endless drop-ins are enough to drive him mad.

Ian: hey

  
Mick: hey. Haven't heard from you in a few days. You good?

  
Ian: no. Any objections to me killing my entire family?

  
Mickey: lol. You might miss them.

  
Ian: doubtful. Fiona is in my kitchen counting my pills again. For the third time today. I don't even take them that many times in one day. Like they're magically going to reproduce and there will be more there. Like I regurgitated them. For fucks sake.

  
Mickey: she do that often?

  
Ian: every fucking day since you left.

  
Mickey: oh man. Well, can't blame her completely. I guess

  
Ian: I know, but fuck. Once a day is enough. More than enough. Where was all this concern when I was spending my days passed out under a bar stool. She didn't say shit then.

  
Mickey: guilt. How's the job front? 

  
Ian chuckled at the change of subject which caused Fiona to look up. “What? I'm not allowed to laugh now?” He asks and she shrugs.

  
Ian: working on it. Pick up some shifts at the bar sometimes. But not really into being there either. I'll find something I'm sure. How's data entry?

  
Mickey: Boring as fuck but it pays.

  
Ian: Yeah. Ever thought of doing something else? Something you enjoy?

  
Mickey: like what? What do I enjoy that’s legal?

  
Ian: working on cars? Or you could just take over the entire office you work in and be a big boss man. You'd look hot in a suit.

  
Mickey: funny. I do like cars though. Dunno about it. It's a thought. What do you want to do?

  
Ian: fuck if I know. Not much legal shit around here, ya know? Nothing for an ex-dancer, high school drop out who's bipolar.

  
Mickey: you could move

  
Ian: To where? Canada.

  
Mickey: funny asshole. Just saying.

  
Ian: could just come mooch off of you and Mands.

  
Mickey: yeah okay

  
Ian: kidding.

  
Mickey: Yeah I know. You could come visit though. Mandy's birthday is coming up. Keeps hinting at asking you to come up, but stops herself from asking if that's cool. You could come up for a weekend and surprise her.

  
Ian: You'd be okay with that? What about…Mike?

  
Mickey: still not dating him. But it wouldn't matter. Nothing is gonna happen, me and you are done but we can be friends. We are friends.

  
Ian: yeah and it works when we're friends in another state. I would love to see her. Are you sure?

  
Mickey: Mmhmm. Would be good for her. She misses you. Still feels guilty about leaving you there.

  
Ian: yeah okay. Weekend in New York couldn't hurt I guess. Are you gonna count my pills?

  
Mickey: probably. You gonna bitch about it?

  
Ian: can you keep it to once a day.

  
Mickey: yeah I can do that  
\--

Ian thinks it over for a total of five minutes before decided that he was going. It was Mandy's birthday, and staying with Mickey of course was a huge favor in this decision. He missed Mickey and he wanted him back and even if it was for a weekend. He would have him.  
\--  
“You sure about this? You and Mickey…” Fiona asks

  
“I'm going for Mandy's birthday. And Mickey will be there to count my pills for you, I'm also an adult, so don't start this.”

  
“Okay okay, fine.” She says, he can see the relief on her face though. Relief to not have to watch after him for a few days.  
\--

Mickey doesn't tell Mandy that Ian is coming, in fact he fake snaps at her and tells her to drop it that he doesn't want or need Ian here. He's lying but who cares. It's a surprise for a reason. He tells Mike though who gets this knowing grin on his face.

  
“What?” Mickey asks

  
“Oh, you know what. The man that you love is coming to visit. And you're excited.” He says laughing.

  
“Fuck you. It's for Mandy. Ian is my friend, we are over remember.”

  
“Uh huh. Over. Maybe when you got here, it was over, but it's not anymore Mickey.”

  
“And he lives in Chicago and I don’t. How does that work genius?” Mickey says rolling his eyes.

  
“Oh they can be fixed and you damn well know it. If you were to take that lovable red head back, he'd pack his shit in a heartbeat.”

  
“Whatever. Who says he wants me back…huh?”

  
“The look he gives you every time he looks at you. Or I don't know, maybe that you're the only person that can get him to take his meds or the fact that he's in love with you…I could go on.”

  
“Please don't. Friends. We are friends. Me and Gallagher, not happening.”

  
“Uh huh. We'll see if your singing that tune when he's in your apartment all shirtless and ready to fuck.”

  
“I spent plenty of time with him shirtless in Chicago. No sex was had.”

  
“Uh huh and he was sick and getting better. He's stable now. I give it a day”  
\--  
“Party!!” Mike yells to Mandy and she giggles a little but gets out her phone to call Ian.

  
“Would you stop that. He'll call you. Chill bitch.” Mickey says.

  
“But he hasn't answered all day. Maybe he forgot?” She says sadly

  
“Yeah like fuck he did. He loves you Mandy. Ian Gallagher had never forgotten your birthday. In how many years. Calm down.” Mickey says and she shrugs.

“Hello?” Ian answers his phone

  
“Finally dick breath. You forget me?!” She says into the phone.

  
“Not likely. I was just about to call my favorite birthday girl. How the party?” He asks

  
“Missing a particular red-head. Wish you were here.” She says looking at the wall ignoring her guests, which is fine because Ian slips in the door, winking at Mickey.

  
“Well looks like the party is complete then.” He says from behind her and she spins around.

  
“Ian?!?!” She squeals dropping her phone and jumping into his arms.

  
“What are you doing here?” She asks.

  
“Surprise?” He says laughing.

  
“But Mickey said…does he know you’re here?” She whispers and Mickey laughs from the door.

  
“Who do you think gave him the address, bitch. Happy birthday, in the form of one lovely red-head. This counts as my gift.” He says laughing. She punches him in the arm playfully.  
\--

The party goes on for hours before it winds down, everyone is either gone or passed out, except Mickey and Ian on the couch.

  
“Man, she sure knows how to have a party,” Ian says laughing.

  
“Yeah. I think she liked her surprise.” Mickey laughs looking down at Mandy who has her head on Ian's shoulder.

  
“Yeah. Miss her, all of you.” He says sadly.

  
“Yeah, we miss you too man. Yev asked about you.”

  
“He did?” Ian asks curiously

  
“Well, he pointed at your picture and said Ian. You gotta go see him before you leave.” Mickey says smiling.

  
“I'd love that. God, I love that kid.”

  
“He's pretty great. Getting so big too. Best thing I ever made, that one.” Ian chuckles.  
They sit there for a while before Ian yawns.

  
“Come on man. Let's go to bed.” Mickey says.

  
“Think Mandy will kill me if I crash on her bed. There are way too many people I here to take the couch.”

  
“Nah, you can share with me,” Mickey says shrugging. “We can carry Mands to hers.”

  
“You sure about that?” Ian says eyeing his ex curiously.

  
“Yeah man. Not like we've never shared a bed. Ain't gonna try anything if that's what you're worried about.” Mickeys says smirking

  
“I know.” Ian says frowning. And Mickey looks over but ultimately decides not to say anything.  
\--  
Ian lays still staring at the ceiling thinking of everything in his life, the flashes of his life with Mickey and it plays like a movie. A movie that he wishes had never ended but he ended it. He balls his fist to stop himself from reaching out to the man that is faced towards the wall. He closes his eyes and takes in a sharp breath to keep himself from waking Mickey from the tears falling down his face.  
Mickey closes his eyes and breathes in, he can feel Ian shaking behind him, crying silently and he blinks as the tear falls down his face, he still for a minute, wondering if he should turn over and hold Ian. This is painful, but a necessary pain, because nothing makes him feel more complete that the man laying next to him. He turns over slowly and inches closer to Ian, fuck it. If he's going down, he's gonna do what he wants to do.

  
“Hey…” He says quietly laying his head on Ian's chest who automatically wraps his arms around Mickey on instinct. Mickey looks up at him. “Hey…it's okay. I'm here.” Mickey says to calm him.

“I…I know. I'm sorry. I'm ruining a perfectly good day, it's just, here, with you guys. It's like I'm home, and I would be, if my stupid brain hadn't fucked everything up. I'm broken, and I can't even blame anyone, because I broke us.” Ian says

  
Mickey looks at Ian intensely and then shifts to loom over Ian. He reaches up to touch his face and Ian closes his eyes at the touch. “Look at me.” Mickey says knowing his next words will change everything. But what the hell. It wouldn't be the first stupid thing he's ever done when it comes to this beautiful man in front of him. Ian looks up at him, red-rimmed eyes.

  
“You are home, Ian. You didn't break shit. I'm right here, aren't I?” He says.

  
“You are. I just…it's fine, I'll be fine. Just miss you.” He says sadly and Mickey rolls his eyes and leans in and latches his lips to Ian's, and Ian doesn't hesitate to kiss him back. Because that's home. And they continue to kiss for a minute.

“What did I say..you are home, Ian.” Mickey smiles at him and it's a real smile, not the forced shit he's been forcing for months. Because Ian is here and he is here.

  
“I love you Mickey.”

  
“Love you too. Don’t you leave me again.” Mickey says honestly. 

  
“Never. Even if you don't want us, I'll never leave until you make me.”

  
“What about that kiss said that I didn't want us? Now come here and kiss me again.” Mickey says and Ian smiles and laughs a little.

_This is home._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me!! @mysticallygallavich (Tumblr) inspire me, always glad to write for you guys. 
> 
> Much love. 
> 
> Kudos and comments. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
